HYDRA
HYDRA is a subversive organization whose main goal is to take over the world. Originally a branch of Nazi-Germany under the command of Red Skull, it is now an evil organization that has spread across the world. Its name comes from the mythological Hydra, and their motto is the metaphor "cut a head and two will take its place", proclaiming the organization's resilience to foes. They would usually begin cheering out "Hail HYDRA!", upon hearing their motto. Biography Captain America: The First Avenger HYDRA started as a rouge Nazi research division led by the Red Skull. he stole the Tesseract and planned to use its power to destroy America. After Captain America defeated the Red Skull, HYDRA suposedly disbanded. The Avengers Though HYDRA had long since been disbanded, their weapons and technology still existed. What was left was kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. for their program "Phase 2," which involved reactivating the HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract for use against super-powered or other-worldly forces. Steve Rogers discovered several cases of HYDRA weapons aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Rogers also mentioned during a meeting that Bruce Banner should study Loki's Staff while hunting for the Tesseract, as it functioned similarly to HYDRA's weapons. "0-8-4" Agent Phil Coulson's team travels to Peru to investigate an "0-8-4", an unknown object of concern to S.H.I.E.L.D. The object is an anachronistically advanced metal device in an ancient pyramid. Coulson's team eventually discovers that it is a Tesseract energy-powered weapon designed by surviving Nazi/HYDRA scientists who escaped Allied justice after WWII and were recruited by Peru. A team of Peruvian military police attempts to kill the team in order to retrieve the device, but Coulson's ingenious team members foil them. In the end, the 0-8-4 is deemed too dangerous to be allowed to exist, and it blasted off on a rocket into the Sun. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier HYDRA is revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. since the organization's was first founded thanks to Armin Zola. HYDRA is now under the leadership of senior S.H.I.E.L.D. member Alexander Pierce and various S.T.R.I.K.E. members. After destroying HYDRA for good, Fury implies that some members of HYDRA managed to escape under cover. This was later confirmed in a mid-credits scene where Baron Strucker gained possession of the chitauri scepter, viewing it as such an asset that Strucker was unconcerned with the other cells and bases being exposed and taken out. Baron Strucker made it perfectly clear that HYDRA no longer exists, and that he is working as a villain on his own account now. He also was revealed to have Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch locked in separate adjoining cells with plans for them. Technology HYDRA's level of technology is as highly advanced as that of any on Earth, based in part on technology of the alien Gnobians discovered by Baron von Strucker in 1944. HYDRA uses various advanced experimental vehicles and devices in its activities, and various conventional military vehicles, seacraft, aircraft, pistols and standard concussive force blasters, and conventional communications equipment. HYDRA personnel are issued cowled jumpsuits, which have included a number of designs over the years. Originally, the jumpsuits were green with a yellow H design, and later incorporated a red and brown color scheme, but in time were changed back to green with a serpent motif. Members *Red Skull (Leader) *Arnim Zola (secret leader; Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Alexander Pierce (second, official leader; Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Baron Von Strucker (Second Commander; former third commander in Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Baron Zemo (Second Commander) *The Winter Soldier (formerly; Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Senator Stern *Doughboy *D.R.E.A.D.N.A.U.G.H.T.S. (robots) *S.T.R.I.K.E *Madame Hydra *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *John Garrett Trivia *The name of the organization is named after the Greek mythogical monster the Hydra. *In the comics, they wore green, but in ''The First Avenger and to a lesser extent The Winter Soldier, they primarily wore black. Gallery HYDRA-EMH.jpg|HYDRA soldiers in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Hydra_troopers.png|HYDRA soldiers from Captain America The First Avenger Steve-HYDRA.jpg HydramotorcycleDisc.png AoSHydraSymbol.png|HYDRA Symbol in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Armies Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Character groups Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.